This invention relates to modified epoxy resins or compounds having acetylenically unsaturated functions. These resins or compounds may be used in a nonemanating resinous composition capable of curing through different curing mechanisms appropriate to the different functional groups.
It has been known that certain compounds having acetylenically unsaturated groups such as ethynyl or propynyl group may be polymerized into a conjugated diene polymer. Because of their unique polymerization mechanism and the unique electrical and physical properties of their polymers, such compounds are attracting a great interest as a component for producing self-curable, nonemanating resinous compositions. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 108213/89, for example, discloses a propargyl ether of cresol novolac resin as one of such compounds.
The present invention provides a novel class of epoxy-based modified resins having a plurality of acetylenically unsaturated functions in the molecule.